custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Ainasev
Ainasev is a Mersion and the former apprentice to archaeologist Sumina. History Not much is known about him, other than that he once served Sumina. He was a part of a exhibition led by his master, exploring some unknown ruins. However, the team was killed in strange and brutal manners, and only Ainasev managed to escape with his life (though not with his sanity). He was later captured by the Xevthian Empire, who suspected him of killing the team and his master. A Xevthian interrogator was assigned to force the information from him. At first, all he got were fearful ramblings and strange poems of grotesque nature. Eventually, Ainasev gave him the full story, though the interrogator didn't really believe it. He was deemed insane and thrown into a prison cell during the events of the campaign. Cigol was once hired by Alxor to interrogate him further, and had managed to extract some information from him. However, he was also transmitting the interrogation over to an unknown benefactor of his, right under the High King's nose. Eventually, Alxor fell and Versuva was freed. It would be acquired by Psikhushke, and repurposed the builting into a Psychiatric hospital. This would become "Psikhushke's Sanctuary For The Troubled", with Ainasev as it one of its first patients. He was eventually released several thousand years later, and came into employment under the wing of an unknown high-class Steltian. He and his master disappeared, however, when their fortress vanished. They're both still missing to this day. Toa Empire Alternate Universe When Tuyet took over the Matoran Universe, she learned of Ainasev and his connection to the old ruins. She had him send to a Re-Education Center, headed by an unknown Ga-Matoran. However, the interrogations further damaged his sanity, and he fell further into madness. The process, though, opened up information from The Nameless Tome, hidden within the back of his mind. The data contained instructions of a ritual of someform, something the young Mersion believed would help him escape. He began practicing these forbidden arts, bend on destroying the ones that broke him. When his doctor arrived, she walked right into his work. She was too late to prevent its completion, and she and the inmate were pulled through a tear in the space-time continuum. Around the time they were sucked through, an Abstract was summoned and brought into Reality. The madman and Ga-Matoran appeared in Xy'nthlr and have been imprisoned there since. Abilities and Traits What exactly he was once like is currently unknown, though he was loyal to Sumina. As of now, however, he has become quite insane, rambling on about "shadows out of space and time". He eventual recovered from the shock and horror of the events. Like his master, he has some knowledge on Mythology and Anthropology, though not as extensive as his mentor's. He is believed to possess the same abilities as his kind. Mask and Tools He wore a Great Mask of Possibilities and wielded a Kanoka Disk Launcher and spear prior to the voyage. These were long since confiscated from him after his decent into madness, however, and was given an unknown powerless mask during his treatment. He was given a new Noble Kanohi mask after he was released, though which one it was is currently unknown. Stats Maximum number of 20. Appearances * The Forgotten Shadow of Ukara (First Appearance) Trivia *His name is "Vesania" backwards, which is Latin for "madness, insanity, or craziness". This would foreshadow his fate in The Forgotten Shadow. *His character was influenced by Daniel, the main protaginist of Frictional Games' Amnesia ''series. *The name of the asylum he currently resides in is a refference to Psikhushka, a type of psychiatric hospital that once existed in Russia. **The name in term was suggested by Firedrag. **The asylum was based off of Arkham, an insane asylum first appearing in the works of HP Lovecraft. It was also based off of the Asylum of the same name that appeared in the ''Batman ''comics and ''Batman: Arkham videogame series. * His species was created by Chicken Bond. Category:Mersion